Steve Burns
Entrance Blue Skidoo. We can to Steve appears out of a picture frame and lands on where his stance is Special Attacks Neutral B - Handy Dandy Notebook Steve uses his Notebook to copy a Neutral B of an opponent. Unlike Irate Gamer the moves do the same damage, but due to Steve's silly acting in the show, He does it half bad but good. (Like for example. EG Twilights B, He does Jazz Hands and Smiles with Green orbs) and also the Moves are Steve (Or Blue's Clues) themed For a list of his moves see Here Side B - Have you seen Blue? My Puppy? Steve will summon Blue and she will leave a clue on an opponent. The clues make the opponent slower and can get more damage and get grabbed on longer. Press side B to make the kids in the background say "A CLUE. A CLUE" This will stun an opponent with the clue on them. The clue will disappear and you can use it again after 12 seconds pass Up B - Some Notes are High Steve summons G Cleft from Blue's Big Musical Movie and he summons low notes that grade to high notes. Steve will jump on each one to reach the top. And yes, Hes invincible when he does his silly walk up those notes Down B - All Three Clues Steve will sit in his Thinking Chair and find all three clues. The clues are, The Opponent's Move, The Opponent's name and the Opponent him/herself. After he got all three clues, He will make a mini drawing of the opponent that does the same moves. The downside is the Drawing is small (Because Steve's tiny Notebook) and the Drawing can be knocked out like a SSE enemy. Steve has to do his B and Side B first to do his Down B. That's really important Final Smash - MAIL TIME!!! Steve sings the Mail Time song. After he yells out "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIL" Mailbox will barge in and hit the nearest opponent. Then Mailbox will give Steve or one of the opponents an Item. NOTE: Mailbox always enters from the right side. KOSFX KOSFX1: CLUE!? KOSFX2: Huh? Star KOSFX: MAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIL Screen KOSFX: Oh! Taunts Up: *Hand Signals* Blue's Clues Sd: How'd you get so smart Dn: *Thumbs up* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Sings* We can do. Anything *Blue jumps at the screen and off and Steve says* That we wanna do. *Jazz Hands* Victory 2: *Dances* Victory 3: *Waves goodbye as his front door closes* Lose/Clap: *Stevewut* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- Crayon Train Tilt Attacks *Side- Shows his notebook *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- Slams the door *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Blue, C'mere! *Pummel- Blue shakes her head *Forward- Blue Paw-smack *Back- ??? *Up- Jazz Hands *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Pawprint (A Clue! A Clue!) Victory Music Blue's Clues theme Kirby Hat Steve's Hair and Shirt Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound We've Just Figure Out Blue's Clues! Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Crowd Cheer Steve, Steve, Steve's our man! Steve, Steve, Steve's our man! Steve, Steve, Steve's our man! Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes *Default (G) *Blue colors (B) *??? *??? *??? *Joe's Shirt *Robbie Rotten look Trivia *Steve's losing pose ressembles a meme. (sonicwut) Video Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Male Category:Blue's Clues Category:YouTube Poops Category:America Category:Video Movesets Category:Nick Jr. Category:Interests Era Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:All Star Smashers Guest